Descobrindo o amor
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: Sam e Dean se amam de uma maneira nada convencional. O mais jovem sabe disso e Dean descobre essa verdade, pouco a pouco, após uma noite de amor com o caçula. No entanto, ficarem juntos não será tão fácil o quanto imaginam.


Capítulo 1 - Perdendo a virgindade

 **HIGHT SCHOOL CONCEPT — DETROIT MICHIGAN**

— Vamos lá, Dean! Vai ser divertido! Além do mais a Karen ficou caidinha por você desde que vocês ficaram na semana passada.

— Sinto muito Jason, mas eu tenho que ficar em casa com meu irmãozinho. Eu já te disse que o meu pai trabalha viajando e quando não nos leva deixa o Sammy aos meus cuidados. Entenda! — justificou mais uma vez, cansado da insistência do amigo.

_ Cara, você tem 18 anos! Tem que curtir mais a vida e não servir de babá para aquele pirralho do seu irmão...

_ Ei! Cuidado quando falar do Sammy!

_ Desculpe-me, Dean, mas eu me revolto quando você se recusa a sair com os amigos para ser babá do Sam! Eu já te disse; você cuida demais desse garoto e se esquece de se divertir.

Com um suspiro cansado o loiro pulou da mureta no qual sentara ao lado do amigo. Colocou a mochila nas costas e olhou-o nos olhos, falando seriamente antes de sair:

_ Olha Jason, eu só não quebro a sua cara, por falar mal do meu irmão, porque ele já vem vindo e eu prometi para ele que evitaria brigas na próxima escola que fôssemos matriculados. Não pense que, por se tornar meu amigo, desde que me mudei para essa cidade, tem o direito de falar alguma coisa contra ele.

_ Eu já pedi desculpas! Eu...

Dean ergueu uma das mãos em um claro sinal de que dispensava às explicações do outro.

_ Oi, Dean! Oi, Jason! Tudo bem?

Ao se aproximar e cumprimentar os dois rapazes, Sammuel percebeu a expressão fechada do irmão e a preocupação nos olhos do amigo dele.

_ Está tudo bem, Sammy. Vamos indo?

O menor confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Depois, o loiro pôs uma das mãos nos ombros do irmão conduzindo-o ao portão da escola. O caçula Winchester percebeu o comportamento diferente dos dois rapazes, mas preferiu não comentar. Sabia que o mais velho não gostava de falar sobre seus assuntos, principalmente se fosse um problema.

Esse era o jeito de ser do jovem Dean Campbel Winchester, um rapaz de 18 anos que estava no último ano do ensino médio pela segunda vez, pois não gostava de estudar e era praticamente obrigado pelo pai a frequentar a escola. Diferente do seu irmão caçula, Sammuel Campbel Winchester que passava de ano sempre com as maiores notas da turma.

Ambos mudavam de escola a cada dois ou três meses. Fato esse que dependia exclusivamente do pai John Winchester, pois o homem era um caçador. Não um caçador comum, mas alguém que investigava e eliminava o sobrenatural.

Nem sempre a vida deles foi assim. Antes, John era um simples mecânico que morava em uma bela casa, com cerca branca, ao lado de sua esposa, um filho com quatro anos e outro recém-nascido. No entanto, desde que a mãe dos dois garotos morreu, ele abandonou sua antiga vida e desenvolveu uma obsessão por encontrar o ser que a assassinou há 13 anos; o príncipe do inferno e braço direito de Lúcifer, Azazel.

Era comum o pai sair para caçar e deixar os irmãos sozinhos em um quarto de motel barato. Antes, Bob Singer, amigo da família há muitos anos, cuidava deles na ausência do genitor. Porém, John não era um homem fácil e um dia irritou o calmo senhor Singer ao ponto dele lhe apontar uma arma e ameaçar atirar. Os meninos presenciaram a cena e tinham certeza: Bob não matou o pai deles por amá-los como filhos.

_ Dean? Você ouviu o que eu disse?

A voz do mais novo chamou a atenção do mais velho que ainda irritado, pensava nas palavras egoístas de Jason.

_ Desculpe-me, Sammy! O que foi mesmo que você disse? — perguntou, tentando soar brincalhão, enquanto fechava a porta do quarto do motel em que estavam hospedados, jogando-se na cama.

_ Estou te dizendo, pela quarta vez, que você está muito estranho. Por favor, me diga o que está acontecendo!

_ Sammy...

_ Não, Dean, não venha me dizer que não é nada! Eu o conheço, maninho! – o loiro sorriu diante da postura firme do irmão. Às vezes ele aparentava ter mais idade do que parecia.

_ Garoto, você só tem 14 anos. Não acha que ainda é novo demais para pegar no meu pé?

_ Eu não estou pegando no seu pé, Dean! – falou exasperado, caminhando ao encontro do irmão. Sentou ao lado dele na grande cama de casal que compartilhavam. Olharam-se.

_ Nada demais, Sammy! Apenas o idiota do Jason que acha que eu devo sair para as farras com ele e a turma, ignorando você, sozinho aqui, nesse quarto de motel.

_ Mas como? Por quê?

_ Ei! Calma, irmão! Você sabe que eu jamais faria algo assim. Cuidar de você é minha função, minha responsabilidade.

Sam ficou em silêncio, observando os profundos olhos verdes do irmão. Perdia-se naquele olhar sempre que fazia isso. Dean era sua família, seu protetor, seu amor. Sim, um amor nada fraternal era o que nutria pelo mais velho desde que tinha apenas quatro anos.

_ Você sempre está aqui para mim, não é Dean? Sempre está ao meu lado, cuidando e me protegendo. Sempre esteve.

O loiro sorriu para ele e lhe bagunçou os cabelos, falando com ar debochado:

_ Claro que sim, garoto! O que seria de mim sem você?

Sam fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, absorvendo melhor aquelas palavras. E, ao voltar a abri-los, virou-se ainda mais para o irmão, encarando-o. Ficou em silêncio apenas o contemplando.

_ O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua, seu nerd? – deu um fraco soco no ombro do caçula.

_ Eu te amo!

A declaração do jovem Winchester pegou o loiro de surpresa. Ele ainda o encarava e mantinha o semblante sério. Sammuel era o tipo de pessoa que dava demonstrações de carinho e companheirismo. Mas, nunca lhe dissera essas três palavras, principalmente da maneira como as disse.

_ É... Sammy, eu acho... – pigarreou – Acho melhor você ir tomar banho, precisamos almoçar e já está tarde, ok?

Ao tentar se levantar, o adolescente o segurou pelo braço impedindo sua ação.

_ É verdade quando digo que eu te amo! — ignorou o loiro, repetindo sua declaração da mesma maneira como dissera antes, embora com um pouco mais de ênfase.

_ É claro que você me ama! Eu também te amo! Somos irmãos, cara! — nervoso, Dean soltou a frase de uma vez, sem encará-lo. Não entendia o porquê dessa declaração repentina.

_ Eu não te amo só como irmão. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Dean Winchester congelou no lugar. Sentiu a respiração pesar. De repente, o quarto ficou quente e os poucos móveis que o preenchiam pareceram interessantes demais para se olhar.

Como assim ele não o amava só como irmão? Que maluquice era aquela? Eram perguntas que só seu irmão caçula podia responder. Mas ele temeu perguntar, pois o garoto o "comia" com os olhos e apesar de não encará-lo, sentia o olhar dele sobre si.

_ Co... Como assim? Que... Que ma-maluquice é essa? — gaguejou, ainda sem conseguir encarar o outro sem constrangimento.

_ Não é maluquice! Eu simplesmente te amo mais do que um irmão deve amar outro. Acho que sempre foi assim, sei lá! Desde que eu tinha quatro anos, eu te observo diferente.

Dessa vez, o loiro tomou coragem e o encarou, assustado demais com a naturalidade que o mais novo dissera aquilo. Por Deus! O que deu nesse garoto?

_ "Acho que sempre foi assim"? Sammuel, você completou quatorze anos a semana passada. Como pode saber diferenciar...

_ Eu não sou mais criança, Dean Winchester! Entenda! Sou um adolescente com 14 anos e que há anos descobri que meu amor por você é mais do que fraternal. Só não tive coragem de te dizer, até agora! Simples assim!

_ Como simples assim? Você pirou? Cara, nós somos irmãos, lembra? _ aumentou a voz, levantando abruptamente da cama, encarando o outro.

O moreno revirou os olhos e também levantou, se aproximando mais do loiro, literalmente, sentindo seu corpo próximo ao dele. Porém, sua ação não foi bem-vinda e Dean voltou para perto da cama e ao se virar, continuou a encará-lo. Cortaria o mal pela raiz e ambos esqueceriam aquela conversa que para ele não fazia sentido nenhum.

_ Sam, vamos esquecer essa conversa, ok? Vamos simplesmente esquecer. Agora, vá tomar seu banho e pare de dizer asneiras!

_ O que? Quer dizer que você não vai falar nada sobre o que eu te disse, Dean?

_ Eu já disse; vamos simplesmente esquecer! _ passou as mãos no cabelo, suspirando pesadamente.

_ Esquecer? Como assim esquecer? Nada disso! E como vamos ficar? – o loiro o ignorou.

_ Eu já mandei você simplesmente esquecer. – falou ríspido, dando-lhe as costas, dessa vez indo em direção à saída do quarto. Sam foi mais rápido e o puxou rapidamente pelo braço, virando-o para si..

_ VOCÊ NÃO VAI SAIR DAQUI ATÉ VOCÊ ME DIZER COMO VAMOS FICAR!

Sam perdera a paciência. Soltou o braço de Dean, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, forçando-o a encará-lo. A diferença de altura entre eles ainda era considerável, apesar de Sam está mais crescido..

_ NÃO HÁ NADA PARA EU DIZER, SAMMY E SE VOCÊ NÃO ENCERRAR ESSA CONVERSA, EU VOU...

Desesperado, Dean desvencilhou-se das mãos do moreno e o segurou pela gola da camisa sentindo a raiva dentro de si aumentar. Como permitira que uma simples conversa evoluísse para uma declaração de amor não fraternal? O que deu em seu Sammy? Pensava em meio a raiva que sentia.

Respirava fundo, fuzilando os olhos do mais novo. Sua vontade era de esquecer que ele era seu irmãozinho e surrá-lo até se cansar, enquanto o outro mesmo sabendo de sua irritação, não vacilou ao dizer:

_ Você o que, Dean? – dessa vez falou baixo e compassado. Seus olhos não se desviaram do olhar do mais velho nem se quer por um segundo.

_ Vai me bater, é isso? Vai sentir nojo de mim? Vai se afastar por descobrir que seu irmão mais novo é apaixonado por você?

Apesar de ter se acalmado, Sam foi enfático mais uma vez e se aproximou ainda mais de Dean, dessa vez colando seus corpos, obrigando-o a largá-lo.

_ Responda-me, irmão! O que você vai fazer?

A cada avançar do caçula o mais velho retrocedia um passo até que foi encurralado entre o corpo do outro e a porta de saída. Sammuel girou rapidamente a chave e a retirou guardando-a no bolso da calça.

_ Ficou maluco?

Empurrou o irmão para o lado indo em direção a janela para pulá-la, no entanto, novamente o caçula o puxou pelo braço. Dean perdeu o equilíbrio e caio sobre a cama. Sam não perdeu tempo e se jogou sobre ele sentando sobre suas pernas.

_ Pode parar, mocinho! Levante-se! – o loiro falou firme, mas o nervosismo era nítido em seu tom de voz.

_ Qual o problema, maninho? Você não me quer?

Dean se arrastou na cama com Sam em seu encalço. Mas, ao se chocar contra o encosto dela, o mais novo aproveitou a oportunidade e dessa vez sentou sobre o quadril do irmão, apoiando suas mãos no peito forte dele.

_ Sa - Sai... Sai de cima de mim, Sammy! – falou engasgado; sentia as nádegas de Sam lhe massageando o membro.

_ Eu não senti convicção em sua voz!

O caçula cantarolou sorrindo malicioso. E, sem aviso prévio, moveu-se lentamente arrancando do outro um gemido e gemendo junto.

"Está vendo, maninho? Você me quer. Talvez até me ame como eu te amo e ainda não sabe."

Sam se abaixou e sussurrou no ouvindo de Dean, sorrindo ao vê-lo de olhos fechados, apertando os lábios, respirando descompassado, tentando não gemer novamente.

Outra remexida e dessa vez gemeram em uníssono. O loiro sentiu seu membro enrijecido, latejando sob a calça, clamando por liberdade. Se não tomasse o controle da situação faria sexo com o próprio irmão. Se fosse uma garota qualquer, já a teria jogado sobre a cama e mostrado a ela como ele era no sexo, mas aquele era seu Sammy e era outro homem, pelo amor de Deus! Ele não era gay!

No entanto, seus sentimentos eram contraditórios a sua lógica. Queria parar? Queria realmente que Sam esquecesse isso e simplesmente saísse de cima dele¿ Não, claro que não! Principalmente porque seu Sammy agora cavalgava sobre o seu membro, gemendo e dizendo que o amava. Seu membro duro, totalmente desperto clamava por alívio. Sentiu vergonha desse pensamento. Sentiu vergonha pelo prazer que o próprio irmão estava lhe proporcionando.

_ Dean... Dean... Eu te amo...

Ia e vinha, remexia-se jogando a cabeça para trás. Gemia sem pudor, ardente! Queria mais do primogênito Winchester e sabia que deveria instigá-lo só mais um pouquinho. Seu amado estava quase cedendo.

_ Sammy! Oh! Por... Por favor... Para... Para... Oh!

A mente de Dean gritava não, mas todos os seus sentidos protestavam e o embalavam nas sensações de prazer e luxúria que era sentir o seu irmãozinho lhe massageando o pênis com as nádegas. A temperatura do quarto aumentou. O suor escorria de suas costas, prazer e nervosismo o envolviam e junto a essas sensações, os gemidos e sons sussurrados que saiam da boca do moreno. Onde estava o irmãozinho tímido e ingênuo que sempre precisava de sua ajuda? Definitivamente, aquele não se parecia nada com o garoto de outrora.

_ Dean... Eu preciso de você! Eu quero você!

Incapaz de negar os impulsos do seu corpo, o loiro mandou embora o conceito de certo ou errado, pecado ou não. Ergueu-se rápido derrubando Sam de costas na cama, sem machucá-lo. Deitou-se sobre ele colando seus corpos, beijando-o com ardor, roçando sua ereção em uma das coxas dele. Abriu, desesperado, sua camisa, arrancando no processo, todos os botões. Afoito, seus lábios logo encontraram os mamilos do moreno. E, enquanto seus lábios sugavam e mordiscavam o esquerdo, sua mão puxava com força o direito e vice-versa.

_ Dean... Assim... Suga mais forte...

E ele foi. Os mamilos e os lábios de Sammuel estavam vermelhos e inchados, tamanho empenho do loiro. Dean o beijava, tocava, sugava seus mamilos, esfregava seu corpo sobre o dele parecendo alguém desesperado por sexo. Sam gostava e pedia mais.

_ Mais... Quero mais... Mais do que isso...

Sem responder, o loiro continuou alternando entre os mamilos e os lábios do irmão, enquanto suas mãos hábeis lhe desnudavam dedilhando seus dedos pelas curvas do corpo moreno. Agora, Dean queria ir além: sentir e dá prazer ao corpo sob o seu. Não agia de forma irracional. Sabia das consequências do que estavam por fazer, mas resolveu deixar isso para pensar depois.

Desceu desajeitadamente suas próprias calças e a cueca boxer libertando seu membro avantajado e volumoso que clamava por alívio. Sam, devidamente despido, sentiu o membro de Dean roçando entre suas pernas. Puxou o rosto dele em direção ao seu, sussurrando-lhe:

_ Sabe, Dean, eu juro para você que nunca estive assim com mais ninguém. Eu sou virgem! Seja cauteloso, ok? – não havia medo, as nervosismo na voz do mais novo, mas estas palavras foram o suficiente e chamaram a atenção do loiro.

_ Sam... Tem certeza que quer isso? Depois que transarmos não haverá mais volta.

O garoto apenas o fitou em um mudo consentimento. O maior ergueu-se e esticou o braço ao criado mudo, abrindo-o rapidamente, pegando uma camisinha e um vidrinho com lubrificante. Depois, pegou os quatro travesseiros sobre a cama apoiando-os em coluna. Sammuel foi erguido e posto de quatro sobre as almofadas que lhe apoiavam toda a região do tronco superior. A posição era confortável para o garoto sobre a coluna de almofadas. Dean estava tão excitado que nem se deu ao trabalho de terminar de se despir. Sem aviso prévio, depois de lambuzar seus dedos, enfiou um deles dentro do ânus pequeno, rosado e virgem do moreno arrancando dele um grito de dor.

_ Desculpe-me, Sam, por favor! Por um instante esqueci que você é virgem.

Esqueceu mesmo. Estava tão dominado pelo momento. Tão apressado em se colocar dentro do irmão que esquecera que ele lnunca tivera relação sexual. E no caso, seu irmãozinho, o passivo daquela "loucura" que estavam prestes a cometer, precisaria ser preparado melhor, algo muito além de chupadas e mordidas nos mamilos.

_ Prometo ser cuidadoso, ok? Relaxa!

Queria tanto aquilo, tanto quanto o mais novo. Já não conseguiria mais parar nem que ele quisesse. Ter seu Sammy, nu em pelo, de quatro para si, expondo seu orifício virgem, roubou-lhe a sanidade temporariamente e à medida que o preparava, beijava-lhe as bochechas, soltando palavras obscenas vez ou outra.

_ Não retrai o ânus, Sammy... Apenas relaxa... Já, já vou te foder com algo muito maior.

Sammuel fazia o que seu irmão pedia. Tentava relaxar, mas era difícil. Sentia os dedos grossos de Dean invadindo sua entrada, alargando-o. Era desconfortável. Porém, o fato de saber que estava se entregando, ao amor de sua vida, em sua primeira vez, compensava o desconforto. No entanto, quando os dois dedos do loiro foram substituídos por algo grande e bem mais grosso, começou a gritar, mexendo freneticamente as pernas, abarrotando a colcha que cobria a cama. O loiro, desperto de seu frenesi, entrou novamente no módulo irmão protetor e parou de repente. Apenas a glande já estava dentro de Sam.

_ Shhh... Calma! Eu paro se você quiser. Eu...

_ NÃO! Não quero que você pare! Dean...

_ Mas, Sammy, eu estou te machucando!

_ Não pare! Você nunca parou quando "comia" as vagabundas com quem saia. Eu te amo, Dean, e quero ser seu! Apenas, vá mais devagar. Seu pau é muito grande. Preciso me acostumar a ele!

_ Tudo bem, mas espera um pouco.

O loiro esticou mais uma vez o braço ao criado mudo e tirou de lá uma toalha limpa, dobrou-a rapidamente e deu ao irmão, pedindo que ele a mordesse e só largasse quando não sentisse mais dor. E assim o caçula fez. Mesmo dobrada, era grande o suficiente para servir como uma mordaça presa entre seus dentes.

Quando o loiro retomou a penetração, foi mais devagar, alternando a penetração com beijos no pescoço, bochechas e lábios do moreno. Mesmo assim, ele ainda gritava. Porém, o som era abafado pela toalha em sua boca.

Para ambos era uma sensação única. De um lado, o Winchester mais velho desvirginava não uma vagabunda ou uma qualquer, mas o garoto que protegia e amava desde quando a mão anunciou a gravidez. Do outro lado, o winchester mais novo completamente exposto que mesmo com os cuidados do irmão ao prepará-lo, sentia como se sua entrada estivesse sendo rasgada, mas não se importava com a dor, pois quem o fazia era o homem que sempre amou e sabia que sempre amaria: Dean Winchester; seu irmão mais velho e protetor.

_ Pronto! Meu membro só cabe em você até a metade. Mas, não se preocupe. Vou meter em você, Sammy! Vou obrigá-lo a não largar essa toalha da boca. Você vai gemer tanto! Vou te fazer "me sentir" sempre que andar, que se abaixar, por pelo menos uma semana. Aguarde!

Um Winchester sempre cumpria com sua palavra e ao sussurrar no ouvido do caçula, passados alguns segundos para que ele se acostumasse a invasão, manteve-o parado no lugar, segurou-o pelos ombros e retirou o pênis, deixando dentro apenas a pontinha da glande. Voltou com tudo sem forçar o limite no qual Sam aguentava o volume. Mesmo assim o garoto gritava, gemia, urrava e quando tentava se mexer, o loiro o segurava mais firme, sussurrando-lhe:

_ Quietinho, irmãozinho! Quem mete sou eu! Você apenas relaxa e goza!

Ia, vinha, sussurrava, beijava as bochechas, perguntava se ele estava bem. Ufa! Não dava sossego ao garoto que tomado pelo prazer minutos depois, demonstrando que a dor não se fazia mais presente, levou as mãos às próprias nádegas abrindo-as ainda mais, sentindo como se o pênis de Dean o alargasse completamente. Era uma sensação única. Instigava o mais velho, sentindo como reposta o pênis dele se arremeter com mais força em seu ânus. Gritava, porém o pano em sua boca impedia que seus gritos ultrapassassem as quatro paredes daquele quarto de motel.

_ Mete mais forte! Ah! Ah!

Soltou o pano da boca, libertando o som luxurioso dos seus gemidos.

_ Mais forte? – o loiro perguntou sacana — Assim?

Tapou a boca de Sammuel novamente com o pano e deu uma estocada profunda, afundando quase completamente o pênis. O garoto gritou e se sua boca não estivesse tapada, tinha certeza que o motel inteiro teria ouvido.

_ Não me instiga assim, irmãozinho! Quer ficar sem andar amanhã?

Soltou a boca de Sam se deliciando com os gemidos, metendo cada vez mais forte, fundo, sentindo-o cansado e rouco devido aos gritos e os gemidos altos. Suavam, seus corpos estavam unidos, encaixados em um frenesi único.

Sam ainda mantinha suas mãos nas nádegas se abrindo cada vez mais ao primogênito que pelo instinto de proteção, mesmo estando tão excitado, não adentrou completamente seu pau no orifício pequeno do caçula.

_ Mete! Mete! Mais forte, Dee!

Retirou-o da posição de quatro. Deitou-o devagar e de costas para a cama sem retirar o membro de dentro dele. Apoiando as pernas em seus ombros, flexionando os joelhos, mantendo-o ainda imóvel, porém, retirou-lhe a toalha da boca, pois agora, estocava-o de maneira lenta e gradual, observando os lábios entreabertos, olhos fechados, rosto corado e os lisos cabelos cobrindo-lhe a testa. Lindo e erótico, era assim que descrevia seu Sammy enquanto o observava. Como nunca o observara antes? Como nunca percebera que ele o amava de uma forma diferente?

Seus pensamentos foram quebrados depois que Sam, em meio ao gritos, começou a balbuciar palavras desconexas.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, gozaram juntos. Sam lambuzou sua barriga e Dean encheu a camisinha com seu sêmen. Cansado, baixou devagar as pernas do moreno, jogou a camisinha no chão do quarto e caiu ao lado dele. Respiravam compassado, acalmando as batidas de seus corações. Dean olhou para o lado, encarando o exausto caçula que o encarava de volta.

_ Eut e amo! – disse o mais novo, sorrindo bobo, apesar de sentir todo o corpo dolorido.

Dean nada respondeu. Ergueu-se um pouco, beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente e o trouxe com cuidado para seu peito, abraçando-o enquanto lhe afagava os cabelos.

_ Durma, irmãozinho! Por enquanto, apenas durma!

 **ALGUMAS HORAS DEPOIS..**.

Sentiu uma tênue claridade sobre o rosto despertando-o lentamente. Preguiçoso, Sam não ousou abrir os olhos. Esticou o braço ao chão na esperança de alcançar seu celular dentro do bolso da calça. Gemeu com o gesto, o corpo dolorido denunciando o que aconteceu entre ele e o irmão.

"Ui, caramba! Como vou conseguir me levantar dessa cama?"

Sussurrou agoniado, quando novamente gemeu, ainda tentando pegar seu jeans caído no chão. Espere, que jeans?

"Só espero que meu celular continue dentro do bolso do que antes foram minhas calças."

Sorriu com o pensamento. Quando Dean mandou às favas seu lado irmão-protetor, simplesmente rasgou suas roupas, desnudando-o, possuindo-o com a mesma intensidade no qual sempre cuidou de sua segurança, pois sempre fora uma pessoa intensa. Porém, nunca em seus sonhos acreditou que seria tocado por ele, principalmente de maneira tão íntima e inesquecível.

"Dean!"

O nome do irmão era como uma sinfonia para seus ouvidos. Durante tantos anos, guardara para si seus reais sentimentos pelo primogênito Winchester. Isso até ontem, quando criou coragem e confessou o que realmente sentia por ele. Foi um tiro no escuro.

"Dean... Você me amou... Dormi em seus braços."

Parecia um bobo apaixonado, mas não se importava. Seu peito transbordava paz. Sentia-se feliz, leve, livre de demônios e aberrações tentando matá-los. Era como se, a partir daquele momento em diante, seu mundo se resumisse somente ao irmão e ele.

_ Eu te amo, Dean Winchester! Eu te amo tanto!

Afundou ainda mais o rosto no peito que o acolhia envolvendo em um abraço apertado o corpo do rapaz sob o seu.

_ Sammy... Sentimentalismos antes do café da manhã? Assim eu fico enjoado!

Dean falou com um falso tom de escárnio, arrancando uma risada gostosa do caçula que finalmente abriu os olhos, erguendo-os em direção ao outro. Seus olhares se encontraram.

_ Você está bem, irmãozinho? Eu...

_ Você o que? Fez de mim o garoto mais feliz do mundo? Sim, você fez!

O Winchester mais velho apertou-o nos braços depositando-lhe um beijo na testa.

_ Fale a verdade, Sammy! Eu te machuquei? Fui selvagem com você?

Antes que Dean continuasse com mais perguntas e assumisse novamente o papel de irmão-protetor, Sam o calou postando dois dedos sob os seus lábios, sorrindo ao dizer:

_ Por favor, pare! Você não entende? O que aconteceu ontem a noite foi... Nossa! Eu te amo e me entreguei a você porque eu quis, porque nós quisemos. Claro que não me machucou. Embora, confesso que agora sei porque as garotas que saem com você, ficam te "galinhando" depois.

Dean gargalhou alto, ainda abraçado ao menor. Embora este se mostrasse sério. O que dissera não era motivo de risos. Realmente, agora entendia porque quase todas as garotas se jogavam para o loiro, mesmo depois dele dispensá-las, após uma noite de diversão.

_ Não entendo de onde você tirou isso, garoto! Galinhando?

_ Sim senhor, "galinhando!" Só que eu não vou mais permitir isso, entendeu? Você agora tem dono!

Arrancou um sorriso largo dos lábios do mais velho. Não por que ele não tivesse gostado do que ouviu, mas pela intensidade do que ouviu.

_ Sam... Você está se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe nessa história; o papai e isso sem falar no fato de sermos dois homens!

_ Eu não me importo com a opinião dele e muito menos com o fato de ser apaixonado por alguém do mesmo sexo. Nunca me importei. Eu te amo! Vê se entende!

_ Ei, calma tigre! O fato de sermos irmãos, também é um detalhe muito importante. Imagine o que o papai faria se soubesse o que aconteceu entre nós! O que eu deixei acontecer! – enfatizou a própria culpa.

_ Pode parar com isso seu... AI! – Sam sentiu uma dor dilacerante em sua entrada ao sair repentinamente dos braços do mais velho.

Com raiva do que o loiro falara sobre o pai, o moreno falou exasperado, saindo de cima de seu corpo de forma brusca. Agora estava de joelhos sobre a cama, com as mãos pousadas em cada uma de suas coxas, cabeça baixa e respiração forte.

_ Meu Deus! Eu te machuquei sim! Perdoe-me, Sammy...

_ Tudo bem! Não precisa se preocupar! Por favor! Não precisa...

_ Como não me preocupar? Eu sou seu irmão mais velho! Eu devia cuidar e não transar com você!

Dean não percebeu o peso de suas palavras contra o sentimento que o caçula tinha por ele, pois mais do que a dor que o garoto sentia fisicamente, era maior o medo de perder o irmão para sempre para uma outra garota. E mesmo que isso nunca acontecesse, o simples fato de vê-lo sair com uma qualquer para uma farra, como tantas vezes viu, depois de ter se entregado, agora lhe parecia ainda mais doloroso. Amava-o e não pensara nas consequências do que fizeram.

_ Ei, sammy! Olhe para mim, por favor. – ao erguer delicadamente o rosto do moreno com as mãos, viu lágrimas abundantes escorrendo livres pelo belo rosto.

_ Você vai me deixar, né? Eu vou ter que aguentar você desprezando o que sinto, toda noite quando estivermos sozinhos, sem o papai.

O que ouviu lhe partiu o coração. Nunca imaginou bancar o cafajeste com Sam. Não sabia como ia ser daqui para frente, mas jamais magoaria seu Sammy! O que houve também era uma realidade nova para ele, porque seu irmãozinho era a pessoa mais importante de sua vida. Sempre seria.

_ Shhh...Vem cá! Não chore! Não vou a lugar nenhum! Não vou te fazer sofrer!

Abraçou-o da mesma maneira que sempre o abraçava quando ele era menor, tinha um pesadelo e acordava assustado ou quando brigava no colégio e levava a pior. Amava-o mais do que a si mesmo, mais do que ao pai que tanto venerava.

Quando o irmão finalmente se acalmou, levantou-se da cama, tomou-o nos braços e o levou ao banheiro. A água fria do chuveiro caiu sobre seus corpos, levando pelo ralo não só a sujeira, mas o medo das implicações resultantes do que fizeram.

_ Vamos ficar bem, irmãozinho. Eu prometo!

Não havia carícias ousadas, olhares trocados ou mãos deslizando pelo corpo nu de ambos. Havia naquele banheiro apenas um irmão mais velho, dedicado e amoroso, cuidando do irmão menor como sempre cuidara desde que ficaram órfãos de mãe.

Após o banho, escovaram os dentes, vestiram-se, guardaram as mochilas, até então jogadas no chão e saíram para comer em uma lanchonete próxima ao motel. Sammuel ficara em silêncio desde que o mais velho o acalmou. O loiro respeitara seu espaço até aquele momento. Mas, no caminho ao restaurante, próximo ao motel, decidiu que era ora de terem uma conversa sobre o que aconteceu.

_ Sammy, eu...

_ Não, Dean, não diga nada. Eu estou bem.

_ Se isso é verdade, por que não conversa comigo sobre...

_ Eu já te pedi, Dean! Eu não quero conversar sobre o que aconteceu.

_ E quando vamos conversar então? Por acaso você está arrependido? Era eu que devia ter surtado com o que aconteceu entre nós, sabia?

Desesperado, o loiro falou exaltado, pondo-se em frente ao garoto. Não deu o mínimo espaço para que ele fugisse.

_ Desculpe-me! – suspirou encarando o loiro da mesma maneira como o encarara ao seduzi-lo no quarto de motel.

_ Eu te amo, Dean! Claro que não estou arrependido do que aconteceu entre nós. Não podia acontecer nada mais lindo. É só que... Só que...

_ Só que... Anda Sammy! Estou esperando o que vai me dizer! – era visível o nervosismo do mais velho.

_ Você vai me deixar por medo da opinião do papai se ele descobrir. Pronto, falei!

Dean teve vontade de rir da resposta que ouviu, pois tinha quase certeza que o medo do seu irmão era de que ele ficasse com umas e outras ou mesmo arranjasse uma namorada.

_ Sammy...Você tem mais medo de que o pai descubra e eu te deixe de lado do que das garotas que eu posso arrumar...

_ DEAN WINCHESTER, SAIBA QUE DAS "SUAS VADIAS" EU SEI MUITO BEM COMO "LIDAR". – frisou bem as palavras.

_ Opa! Calma ai, tigre! Quer dizer que agora você vai me por uma coleira? - perguntou maroto ao ver a mesma reação do caçula ao acordarem.

_ Não me provoque, seu loiro safado!

_ Vem cá, garoto marrento.

Puxou-o para si, abraçando-o fortemente. Sam relaxou no peito do amado. Permaneceram longos segundos abraçados, sentindo o contato um do outro, experimentando a sensação boa e familiar do abraço entre eles. Teriam continuado assim, caso Jason, não tivesse aparecido.

_ Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

Os irmãos se soltaram rapidamente, temendo que o estranho que chegara de repente fosse o pai deles.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui, Jason? - Dean não fez o menor esforço em ser gentil.

_ Ei cara, eu moro depois do motel em que vocês estão hospedados, esqueceu?

_ Esqueci! Vamos Sammy!

Deixaria o outro para trás, mas ele se colocou bem em sua frente, no momento em que ele tentava seguir caminho, puxando Sam pelo punho.

_ Acalme-se! Cara, você ainda está chateado comigo pelo que eu disse hoje, no colégio? Qual é Dean! Somos amigos e eu não tive a menor intenção de te afastar do seu irmão!

_ Não importa! E se você não sair da minha frente eu vou quebrar sua cara!

_ DEAN! VOCÊ ME PROMETEU!

O loiro soltou o pulso do irmão e suspirou resignado. Havia prometido ao seu Sammy, antes de mudarem de cidade, que não se meteria mais em confusões, prometeu-o que tentaria primeiro resolver qualquer situação com o diálogo. E, ao receber a reprimenda do caçula, lembrou do que ele havia lhe pedido.

_ Foi mal, irmãozinho!

_ Tudo bem. Por que não conversar um pouco com o Jason enquanto eu entro, peço uma mesa e faço nossos pedidos?

_ O quê? Sam...

_ Eu não vou fugir, irmão! Não se preocupe.

E dizendo isso, olhou profundamente, sussurrando que o amava. Saiu deixando os dois loiros com cara de tacho. O Winchester mais velho não tinha ideia alguma do que falar para aquele à sua frente, Já o outro...

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Boa noite!**

Estou voltando a postar essa fi, com algumas modificações e dependendo da aceitação de vocês, eu continuarei, pois essa é uma long fic.

Aguardo ansiosa seus rewies, com elogios ou críticas construtivas.

Espero que gostem e se deliciem nessa noite de sexta.

Tenham uma ótima noite de sexta-feira e um excelente fim de semana.


End file.
